brunomarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locked Out of Heaven
"Locked Out of Heaven" is a song by American singer-songwriter Bruno Mars from his second studio album, Unorthodox Jukebox. It was released as the lead single from the album on October 1, 2012. The song was written and produced by Mark Ronson, Jeff Bhasker, Emile Haynie and The Smeezingtons. The song is Bruno Mars' 9th million-selling single. Composition "Locked Out of Heaven" has been described as having strong influences of New Wave, with striking resemblances to "Message in a Bottle" and "Roxanne" by The Police, The Romantics' "Talking in Your Sleep", and even Michael Jackson's "Beat It". Music video A music video for the song was directed by Cameron Duddy and Bruno Mars, and was released on October 15, 2012. The concept of the video is about Mars having a good time. Reception "Locked Out of Heaven" has received positive reviews from critics. PopCrush gave the song a rating of 3.5 out of 5, calling the song "raunchy yet subtle" and praising the song for being "classy enough not to get graphic or vulgar", and also praised Mars' vocals on the track, calling them "smooth". Andrew Unterberger of PopDust also gave a positive review, giving the song a rating of 4.5 out of 5, calling the song "hyper-energetic, funky, and slightly retro", however said that it was the "tiniest bit disappointing" that more was not added to the song's chorus. Nonetheless, Unterberger called the song one of "the most fun, dynamic, and exciting songs" of 2012. Carl Williott of Idolator also gave the song a positive review, comparing it to works of The Police and Foster the People, and called the song "interesting" and evolutionary for Mars. Neon Limelight also praised the song, calling it "irresistible" and "funky". Lyrics One, two, one, two, three Oh, yeah, yeah, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh! Oh, yeah, yeah, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh! Never had much faith in love or miracles Never wanna put my heart on the line But swimming in your water is something spiritual I'm born again every time you spend the night 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah 'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh! Oh, yeah, yeah, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh! You bring me to my knees You make me testify You can make a sinner change his ways Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light And right there is where I wanna stay 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah 'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Can I just stay here Spend the rest of my days here Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Can't I just stay here Spend the rest of my days here 'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh! Oh, yeah, yeah, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh! Category:Songs